My Stalker
by Bonzodog
Summary: When wierd stuff begins happening to JD, he doesn't have anyone to turn to. Who is doing these things to him? And how much time does he have left?
1. In Hindsight

In hindsight, it was old Bobbo's fault he was here anyway. The sneaky bastard was the devil himself, Perry was sure of that. Come on. He took pleasure in other people's pain, but not to the extent that man did. The antichrist of Sacred Heart. He had come up on Dr Cox while he was on a well deserved break………………….

"_Hey there Perry! I see you're relaxing. I'll just leave you alo…….wait, why would I do that? I think I'll bother you anyway." With that, he launched into a much smaller, much less impressive, yet an extremely irritating version of Perry's rant. A Kelso rant. Joys. Perry, naturally, began to switch off. Nobody wants to hear an old man squeak about the prices of detergent on a Friday evening. Unfortunately, his daydream involving Kelso's head and a golf club was cut short._

"_So, can you come?" _

_Damn, what the hell had he been invited to? Better check. Just in case it was Newbie's ballet recital or something……….._

"_Will there be alcohol?"  
"Yeh."_

"_Pizza?"  
"Yeh."_

"_TV?"_

"_Yup-a-rooney."  
"I'm in."_

That was his checklist. If all three boxes were ticked, it would be fun. So the next day, he drove towards the address without that many complaints. But when he opened the foor his face fell. It was Ted, dressed in a crumpled grey suit that was far too big for him. He gave a maniac grin and waved.  
"Perry! You came!"

"What's going on?"

"It's the Sacred Heart band night! My band is going to be best, naturally. Unless that Janitor shows up..." Perry ignored this.

"Where's the alcohol? I'd kill for a scotch."  
"There's mulled wine in the kitchen."

"Pizza?"  
"Vegetarian, wholemeal cheese and tomato snacks. In the kitchen."  
"TV?"  
"In the kitchen."

"Oh, thank god!" Perry yelled.

"It's showing a video of our performances." Ted said proudly. Perry screamed inside his head, and looked around, desperately trying to find a way to make the evening go a little bit faster. His answer skipped- yes, skipped- into his line of vision, brandishing a goofy smile.

"Doctor Cox! I didn't know you were coming!" Newbie said, grinning.

"Neither did I" he said faintly.

Two hours later, Perry found himself running down an alleyway. Very fast. Though not as fast as the young man in front of him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, over a long sleeved black top. His jeans, tight and black, didn't seem to be slowing him down. His beaten trainers hit the pavement so hard it looked like he was running a marathon.

"Mary May! Slow down!" Perry yelled, as his tired feet tried to match JD's pace.

"NO!" the man/woman/heshe yelled. It turned out two hours of constant torment and ranting was just too much on the man. All Perry knew was that a crying, confused and soaking wet (Long story) JD was a very bad idea. Especially when he was running through the busy streets, further and further away from their parked cars and the building they'd come from. And he couldn't help noticing JD was running into the kind of area you usally take three mile detours to avoid. And a young crying doctor would be mincemeat out here. So Perry summoned his strength, took a deep breath and threw himself towards Newbie's ankles. The tackle had the younger man flying across the ground and hitting his head on the nearest dustbin. Hard enough to knock him straight out.

Oops.

This was bad. Very, very bad. And although every inch of him wanted to leave the body in the streets, two things stopped him. One was the thought Carla would actually kill him if she found out her Bambi was unconcious in an alleyway. The other was...care. Wait, what was he saying? He didn't care about Newbie, for gods sakes!

So why was he hiking half a mile with the man's form slumped over his back?


	2. Unhappy Interns

**Authors Notes: Yup, I'm starting every chapter with in hindsight. Enjoy, my lovelys!**

In hindsight, Perry probably should of taken Newbie back to her and Ghandi's apartment. Carla was working, but Ghandi might have been home. He could have dumped Clarissa with him, gone down the pub and get completely and totally pissed. But he didn't want to set foot in that place. Ever. He could have dragged Lydia off to his place. Could have kept an eye on him, while sitting in front of his own TV and sitting on his own couch. But instead he took little Gladys to the only place he could think of: Sacred Heart hospital.

He arrived, carrying the unconscious JD. At first he had tried a fireman lift, then a piggyback. But now he had the man's arms draped around his neck and he was clutching the body to his chest, bridal style. He walked into the waiting room, gently laid JD on a plastic bench and walked up to the reception.

"You need to see this man."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't-" Dr Cox cut the woman off by snapping his fingers. Nervous guy, who was actually hiding in the corner, darted over.

"Yuh, yuh, yes……sir?" Nervous guy stuttered.

"This woman says you can't see my patient right now. Is she wrong? Hmm?" Nervous guy jumped, and turned to the receptionist. A minute and a ten dollar note later, JD was lying on a bed. Dr Cox smiled, and clapped his hands. Then Carla walked in.

He stared. She stared. Shit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BAMBI?" she screamed. Perry winced, put his hands over his ears and replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Saved him from being beaten to death by twenty chavs in hoodies? Carried him half a mile, towards here after he was knocked unconscious? Gee, Carla, what did I do?" he ranted. He didn't know why he was so wound up about this. Maybe it was the idea that people could think he would actually, physically hurt Ria. Hurt his Newbie? Not likely!

Oh no. Oh no no NO! He did not just refer to Bella as "his Newbie." He did not just use a possessive term about the annoying little runt. Speaking of said annoying little runt, how was he doing? Perry looked over and the body and smiled slightly. JD had been carried half a mile, fallen over, ran like lightening and knocked into a fish pond (long story), and his bloody hair was still perfect! Seriously, how much gel did the man use? Perry kept staring at it, trying to avoid Carla's accusing glare.

"Look, whatever. But get him into his hospital gown and get him into that bed, cuz I just know you were responsible for this somehow." She walked away, swinging her hips, leaving Perry to stare after her. Maybe Carla was, in fact, Satan. Hmm. She should get together with Kelso some time. Dr Cox turned back towards the bed. No. He was NOT undressing Newbie. No. Freaking. Way. He sighed, and clambered onto the chair. He gave a loud whistle, and waited. Suddenly nineteen interns poured into the room, rushing and tripping over their own feet. They lined up and stood in silence.

"Yes, Doctor Cox?" One of them asked tentatively.

Perry scoured the crowd until he found Lonnie. Ah ha! "You!" he said, pointing at the ginger haired man. "Stay! The rest of you can go." Eighteen happy interns sprinted for the door. One very, _very _unhappy intern waited for further instructions.

"Slap in the face, sir?" he requested.

"No, you can do that later. For now, I want you to undress ole' Patricia here and get her into her hospital wear." But apparently the young intern had a death wish, because he muttered under his breath

"Scared you'll get carried away?"

Perry just had to fix him with a death stare and the man was scampering off. He grinned, and was in the back of a taxi and halfway home when his pager went off. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT.

DR C. COME QUICKLY. URGENT.

He frowned, sighed, and began to dial for another taxi……….


	3. What is THIS?

**Thanks to my reviewers. Thankies to Shadydrmr, I hope this chapter was a bit longer. luvjOi, thanks for the encouragement. Meco-lia and The Butterfly Mistress, thanks also. I just have one question for all of you- why are your pennames so hard to spell? **

In hindsight, yelling in a room full of sick people was not Perry's best idea. Especially when he yelled "Your head had better be on fire!", whilst pointing at Lonnie. Lonnie cowered from the pissed off older doctor, but then Carla walked in. Seeing her, he smiled and straightened up again, knowing Dr Cox couldn't completely murder him while she was here.

"Doctor Cox, please come with me." Perry refused to budge.

"And why should I do that?"  
"It's important!"  
"And?"  
"It's about doctor Dorian." Perry swore under his breath.

"If you've managed to kill Clarissa…….."  
"No, he's still fine!" Lonnie said quickly, not liking the look on the man's face.

"But you really need to see this."

Perry sighed, but held his arms out. "Go on then, idiot. Take me to your leader." He followed Lonnie down to JD's room. The man was still breathing, his heart was still beating. He had the hospital gown on, but Dr Cox could see the man's jeans poking out from under the bed sheets.

"Why the hell is Susanna still in her jeans?" he demanded.

"Well, I went to take them off, just like you said. But I heard like noise. So I stopped. And I looked in his pockets and I found something."

"What was it?"  
"A note."  
"A note? That's why you called me here? A freaking note?" Perry's face was beginning to turn red. Apparently Lonnie's death wish had returned, because he interrupted him mid rant.

"Sir, please just look at the note before you start complaining!" Dr Cox contemplated using the man's head as a football, but changed his mind and looked in JD's pockets.

In the first one, he found a packet of gum (which he put in his pocket), a sheet of Unicorn stickers (which he threw in the bin) and a piece of fluff (which he announced was a piece of fluff). He reached around to the other pocket, and he could feel paper between his fingers. He frowned, and pulled it out. It was a piece of slightly yellow, lined paper. He opened it up, wondering why JD had screwed it up so tightly. Perry finally got the damn thing uncurled, and began to read it. It was scrawled in thick black marker pen, in a handwriting he didn't recognise. It was all in capitals, and it took him a moment to figure out what it said.

**YOU LOOKED GOOD YESTERDAY. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU AS ALWAYS. TRY LOOKING FOR ME AGAIN AND IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO.**

Perry laughed. "Nice joke kid. You are joking, right?" His laugh died down as he saw Lonnie shaking his head.

"No, this kind of thing only happens in bad and clichéd stories. Now seriously, who put this in here?" Silence. Lonnie stepped forwards.

"I put it back in because…….well I'm not really sure…but I don't……..I can't…." Even Perry could see the young idiot man was shaken by the event. He sighed and gestured towards the door. Lonnie pounced on the opportunity and ran out. Perry sat beside the bed and read the note again. And again. It still said the same thing. Well, there was only one person that could explain this. And he happened to be unconscious. Perry sighed, grabbed a more comfortable chair and settled down. It was gonna be a long night.

JD's eyes fluttered open. They saw Dr Cox sitting by the bed and quickly shut again. His brain yelled at the rest of his body. "Feign sleep, feign sleep……come on, do you want to get thrown into another pond?" He was doing what he thought to be a very good impression of a sleeping man when Dr Cox's voice rang through.

"Irene, I saw you open your eyes. Come on, we need to have a talk…."

Squeezing his eyes even tighter, he said very fast "I'm-really-rally-sorry-for-arguing-with-you-and-annoying-you-and-stuff! Please, just don't throw me in another pond!" He curled up in a ball and waited. Perry's voice, unusually calm, came again.

"Newbie, look at me." JD's face twisted upwards. "Do I look angry?" JD looked at his mentor's face. It was Not angry. He relaxed and let his eyes stay open.

"What did you want then, if homicide isn't on your mind?"  
"First of all, how's your head?" Perry's voice was soft. JD shrugged.

"Could be better, but not that bad."  
"Good" Perry's voice began to change back to it's normal sarcastic tone. "Now, there's something going on here, Shirley. I had one of your useless interns get you undressed, as you can see they only half finished the job because they found what I like to call 'Exhibit A' in your pocket. This note." Dr Cox held up the piece of unscrewed paper. JD began to sweat.

"That's nothing. Nothing, I swear…..just me and a friend, mucking around….."

"Jennifer, you don't have many friends. Barbie doesn't pull stunts like that. Ghandi might have done it, but his wife would have told me. So spill, JD. Who sent you this?"

JD hardly noticed Perry had used his real name.  
"No one!" he cried.

"Newbie….." Perry's voice took on a mess-with-me-and-die tone.

"FINE!" JD yelled. "I don't know, okay? I just keep finding them. They used to be posted through my door, but they freaked me out so I taped up my letterbox. But now I just keep finding them in places…….they're everywhere. And I don't know who sends them or what they want, but it's really scaring me." JD said all this very quickly, and was almost on the verge of tears when Doctor Cox did the worst thing he could of done.

He laughed.

It wasn't as if he meant to. He was laughing at Bobbo, who he had just noticed was ranting at Barbie. It was highly amusing. He had been listening to JD, and he was worried. But understandably, JD didn't try to find this out.

"I knew you'd do this!" he shouted. "I just knew it! That's why I didn't tell you!" The man sat up in bed, and began to pull his hospital gown off.

"Woah there Pricilla. Whatcha doing?" JD glared. He glare, Perry had to admit, was rather impressive.

"I'm going home." JD pulled his white shirt back on, bundling the t shirt into a ball. He began to stagger down the corridor.

"But you can't! You need to monitored!" Perry yelled after him.

"I'm a doctor! If I start falling asleep I'll pop in for a visit!" Perry would have enjoyed the unusual sarcastic tone if things had been different.

Perry sighed as JD walked down the corridors, away from the room. He knew he should go stop the man, but suddenly he saw something else in the corner of his eye. A piece of yellow, screwed up paper. But Newbie had taken it, hadn't he? Dr Cox picked it up and unscrewed it. He read it, reread it, then dropped it and gasped.

**YOU TOLD SOMEONE ELSE. I KNOW YOU DID. IF YOU THINK WHAT YOU'VE GONE THROUGH SO FAR IS HELL, YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT.**

**I'M COMING FOR YOU.**


	4. The Man in the Rain

In hindsight, he could have, and probably should have put the note in the trash where it belonged. Newbie would be none the wiser. Perry's life would be back to normal, and hopefully Newbie's would be to. But there was some irritating nagging voice, that wasn't Carla for once, telling him what he needed to do. So he grabbed his coat and stepped out into the rain. He probably should've told Carla that Patricia had buggered off, but then he'd of get an irritating bleat for the next half hour about 'not upsetting my Bambi!'

His house was closer, so he decided to go there first, and get warmer clothes and an umbrella. It was really pissing it down, droplets of water jumping into the air where they hit the ice cold road. He shuddered all the way to his house.

He stopped.

There was his Porsche. His Porsche, which he had left on the other side of town. His Porsche, which he was pretty sure no one had the keys to (except him, obviously). Now that was just freaky. He opened the door to his house, never taking his eyes off of the car. He kept staring at it through the window as he phoned Jordan.

"Hello?"  
"Jordan? Is that you?"  
"Gee Perry, let's do a recap! In the house is me and Jack. How often has Jack answered the phone by saying 'Hello' in a feminine voice? Because if the answer is 'ever' I'll be really pissed you made him gay without consulting me. You know I haven't decided on that one yet!"

"Jordan, this is important. You know Sacred Heart band night?"  
"What? Tie Ted up by his ankles and stuff his pockets with chilli night? Yeh. That was really fun…….."  
"What? I missed that? Damn it…" Perry said, momentarily distracted.

"Anyway Jordan, did anybody drive my car home?"  
"Nope-a-doodle. I was the last one to leave at 2 in the morning and it was still there. It's only five AM now. Wait a minute- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RINGING ME AT 5AM?"

Perry wanted to explain, he really did. But right now he had more important things to do.

"To annoy you" he said lamely. A string of swear words came to the other end of the phone, followed by a bang as a moody Jordan hung up. Perry sighed and pulled on a jumper and a coat. Grabbing his keys, he locked the front door and closed all the windows. He figured if someone was following Julie then it would somehow lead to him. And, if he was honest, he would rather a ski mask wearing weirdo didn't break into his house while he was gone. He had a TV! And beer! Clearly he had everything a thief could want.

He slowly opened his car door, standing to the side in case of flying knives or something. Nothing. He slowly slid into the seat, just waiting for bullets or blades or threatening notes. Nothing. Nothing at all. He twisted his key and the Porsche started up as usual. He drove forwards a few feet, then pressed down on the break. It stopped. So his tyres weren't slashed, his engine wasn't stolen, and his break fluid hadn't been drained. Maybe it was just a friend. Either way, he had a car with working heating. He was very pleased.

Perry was halfway to the kid's house, and worrying that he knew the way, when something caught his attention. It was a bundle of clothes on the side of the road. He probably would have left it….if the pile hadn't moved. Perry drove closer. Was that a…hand? Oh shit. It was. Perry drove closer still and slowed down to a stop.

"Are you okay?" There was a groan, but no answer. Shit. Perry clambered out of the car, ignoring the traffic behind him. There was a red car honking it's horn furiously; a dirty white van that said 'Harry's Hats' on the side; and a blue van that's owner didn't seem as pissed off as the others.

"Sir?" he inquired nervously. The man wasn't moving as much as he should be. Perry cursed, and without even looking at him he picked up the body. The unnamed man was slightly heavy, but not so much that it hurt to carry him. Perry got the man to his car, and had a rare selfless moment when he helped the muddy, soaking wet and almost unconscious man into his newly cleaned Porsche. It was only when Perry actually got a good look at the face he realised who it was.

The rain had changed his appearance. His white shirt had turned almost see through and his hair was jet black, plastered to his face. He had a black t shirt draped around his shoulders and a pair of jeans that had become, if possible, even more skin tight than the last time Perry had seen him. His pale skin had turned almost transparent and his blue eyes had lost their usual sparkle.

Dr Cox smiled softly.

"Heya JD."


	5. Warning

**For those not sure, italics is JD's internal monologue. Only the first part of this chapter is his POV: I prefer writing for Dr C. Also, I'm afraid I haven't watched half as much Scrubs as I should have. Don't worry! I'm working on it. But in this story:  
1) JD lives with Carla and Turk**

**2) Dr Cox lives alone and closer to Sacred Heart**

**3) The Porsche has back seats. No idea whether that's real or not.**

**There's some other stuff which I think is slightly AU but it can't be revealed yet! Teehee.**

**Plus I'm sorry this chapter is boring. I'll try and update extra fast after this one.**

JD woke up in his bed. Wait, how had he got there? He began to wonder in his strange internal monologue way……..

_Last thing I remember I was in a hospital bed. And Dr Cox was looking very pissed off and holding a piece of yellowing paper…….. Oh shit. Oh double- no, triple shit. On toast. With mushrooms, and a squirt of brown sauce on the side…..I'm hungry. No, stay focused! Stay focused, damn it! Okay. Let's look at this rationally. Things I know:_

_I hit my head_

_I was taken to hospital_

_I grabbed my clothes and legged it like an idiot_

_I'm here now_

_Someone brought me here_

_I've ruined my favourite jeans_

_There's a warm area by my feet….._

JD was just wondering what the hell it was when he heard footsteps. He quickly shut his eyes again. He felt someone settle on the end of the bed, and a hand was run through his hair. A nice hand. He decided he liked the hand.

"Sorry I went, I wanted a drink" he apologised. "Course I'd like to be drinking scotch right now but I've got to watch somebody for pneumonia."

_Okay. So Dr C brought me here. So he must have seen my hair all flattened out! Damn it, now I'll never be able to face him again! Wait, did I say that aloud or in my head? Just wait JD, you'll find out._

"Straighten up Izzy, and I mean that in every sense."

_Ahh. It was aloud._

Perry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair so it stuck up. Patricia was sleeping soundly, or had been until he had muttered something about his hair. How long had JD been awake for? Damn it! Perry had to get his unfeeling, macho reputation back. So he grunted and pulled the covers back from Louisa, who squealed like a little girl. How fitting.

"Come on, Georgina. You may want to go back to your dreams of pink shoes and that dreamy guy from Paediatrics, but I think it's time you went home." He said crossly.

"What?" Lulu said, slurring his words. "I thought I was home."  
"No, Julie-Anne. This is, in fact, my home. Mine. The only reason you're here was because you ran out like the little girl you are, apparently oblivious to the fact it's probably minus several hundred degrees out there. So I chucked you in the Porsche, don't even bother asking how that got back, and got you here before you died of something or other. Concussion or pneumonia, you get to choose." He finished his rant with a deep breath. "Understood, Patricia?"

Silence. Then- "Okay" JD sighed, swinging his legs out of bed. He pulled on his shoes, which had been dumped at the end of the bed, and followed Dr Cox out. He sat in the back, his eyes closed. He yawned. "You okay?" Perry asked, slightly worried. "Concussion would be a bad thing."

"No, I'm okay" he assured. "Just woke up, you know?" 

"Well Janine, how about opening your eyes to reassure me then? Hmm?"

JD did as instructed. But then he screamed.

"What? What is it?" Perry asked worriedly. JD reached out a trembling hand and pointed at the back of Perry's seat. He twisted around to look at what had got Newbie so freaked out. He gasped.

In the same thick, black marker, a message was scrawled.

"TEN DAYS LEFT, JD. MAKE THE MOST OF THEM."

Perry cursed. Shit crap bugger balls BOLLOCKS. Now he would have to show the kid the note, no denying it.

"Guess they thought seven days would be too cheesy?" he joked, hoping Newbie would calm down. Instead he looked Perry in the eye, his normally happy expression made of stone.  
"Alright. Tell me what's going on. NOW." He instructed. Perry gulped- yes, he actually gulped- and then sighed. 

"Okay." He said softly.

He showed JD the newer note, and drove him to his house. He stopped outside and they talked for a minute.

"So who really hates you? Apart from me, obviously."

"Well there's you."

"Obviously"  
"And….um…….Lonnie. Most of the interns, actually. Doctor Beardface, Doctor Kelso, Hooch, Keith, Kim, Jordan, Janitor….." JD's eyes widened as he counted of the amount of people who would kill him.

"Also, have you pissed off Carla lately?" Perry asked.

"No. Why?"  
"She is Satan in a skirt."

"That's mean!"  
"But…….."  
"But true."  
"Wooh! Cox: One! Newbie: Zero!" Perry said happily. "So, Newbie. Ten days to figure out who wants to chop your block off before they loom at you with a giant axe." JD froze up. 

Perry stared. "You don't actually think….." He got out the car, went round to the back and sat beside the man.

"JD, you have to trust me. These threats are empty. And even if they weren't, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."


	6. Day 1

**Very boring chapter. But I promise this is the last 'note'. The other days will be different.**

JD wandered into Sacred Heart, smiling as he saw Turk. He ran towards the man but felt something grab him by the collar. He jolted backwards slightly, and almost fell to the ground. But instead he was caught by strong arms.

"Are you insane?" An all too familiar voice hissed. "You gonna go bounding over there and tell Ghandi everything?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Gee Barbara Anne, I have no possible idea. Oh, maybe because this could actually be your life at stake here. And not in the same way it is way I threaten to kill you when you talk or dance or sing or generally breathe in my presence. Whoever's doing this has either some kind of sick assed joker or dangerous. And as much as I'd like it to be the former, I have a feeling it's for real. So do you plan on spreading the word around the hospital like eye shadow at a girly sleepover, or are you gonna shut your lip gloss smothered mouth for once?" JD stared at his mentor, reluctant to admit he had a point.

"You're evil." He said. Dr Cox grinned.

"I know! Doesn't it rock?"

"So, ten days." JD sighed. It was his lunch break, and all he wanted to do was talk about this. And unless he wanted to get a steel rod through his neck in the next twelve seconds, he couldn't talk to Turk or Elliot about it. So he was going to have to talk to Doctor Cox, who was chewing on a sandwich and looking thoughtful.

"Yes, Newbie. I can, and did, read."

"Doctor Cox, I might have ten days left in my life! And I'm quite fond of my life!"

"Yes, Newbie, and I can assure you I also enjoy your life being fine, mainly so I can wreck it."

"So why are you upset about this if you like my life being wrecked?"

"I'm the only one allowed to ruin your life. Me only. Well, me, the Bobbatron, and that janitor. But that is it!" JD smiled at Perry's not-quite-protectiveness, but something near it. Then he sighed, and began to fiddle with his paper napkin thing.

"What's up Yolanda?"  
"Apart from the fact I have 10 days to live?"  
"Yeh." JD could detect no obvious sarcasm in the man's voice.

"Well….Uh…..I got another note" he admitted. Perry sprung forwards, suddenly interested and worried. And hungry. But that was unrelated.

"What did it say, Jolene?"

"I've got it here….I found it with my scrubs." He fumbled around for a while and pulled it out. He passed the note to Perry, who opened it quickly.

**TEN DAYS. EVERY DAY WILL BRING MORE PAIN FOR YOU AND THE OTHER ONE.**

"I suppose I'm the other one?" JD nodded. "What I lovely way he/she/it has of introducing me."

"What do you think it is?" JD questioned.  
"My guess is……..a man."  
"Why?"  
"Well because this isn't really a woman thing"  
"Don't be sexist, Perry."  
"Yeh, and don't call me that."  
"Sexist?"  
"No, Perry."  
"I'm really confused."  
"Join the club Lucy, we got jackets."  
"Really?" Perry sighed and banged his head against the table.  
"So do you wanna stay here or go home? I'll cover for you if you want to leave?"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's just another reason to why I rock." Perry said calmly.

"I think….I'd rather stay. There are more people here."

"Makes sense."

"What do you think 'the pain of the day' will be?" JD quipped. Doctor Cox thought.

"No idea." At that moment, his pager went off. "Shit! Got to go, kid, some insensitive bloke's decided to cop it."

JD sighed and stared aimlessly at his lunch. He wasn't hungry anymore. He binned it and strolled towards the nurses station, out of habit. Carla smiled when she saw him.

"Bambi! How's stuff going?"

"Pretty cool, Carla. Pretty cool. Where's SCB?"

"In surgery. Someone got rushed in."

"Oh. Cool."

"Not really! He was in a car crash."

"Oh."

"But they think he'll be okay."

"Cool."

"You're saying 'cool' a lot, Bambi. You okay?"

" Yeh…..I'm…."

"Cool?"

"Yeh."

Just at that moment, Turk walked through the doors. He sighed, and pulled Carla close to him.  
"The guy's dead, baby. We couldn't save him." JD frowned. That was weird. He wandered towards the morgue, to find Doug happily playing cards with the newest corpse.  
"DOUG!" JD yelled. "Corpses are not toys!"

"I know!" Doug said. "He's lying on my feet and I can't move him!" JD sighed and pulled the dead man back on to the examination table. Doug stood up, and almost fell down again.

"I'm gonna go. I think I broke something." Doug said, rubbing his foot as he limped away. JD sighed, and stared at the body of the man. Then suddenly he noticed something.

Thick, black marker across the man's back.

JD was staring at this when Perry ran in.  
"I have been looking for you everywhere! That creepy Peepants kid said you were in here but I didn't see……..what's wrong?" Perry titled his head and stepped forwards until he saw what JD saw. He slowly rolled the man over until he was on his stomach.

"Shit." JD breathed.

"We are dealing with one sick ass here. I mean, before was bad, but this? This is murder, this is just plain wrong……."

**ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW THIS WILL BE YOU?**


	7. Day 2

In hindsight, it was old Bobbo's fault he was here anyway

**Come on guys! This is where your vote counts. This story could take two routes:  
1) Slash  
2) Friendship**

**My original thought was to go with Slash, but several people have said they didn't want it to be. So! Leave reviews, tell me whether to go with Slash or Friendship.**

**And oops, just realised the last 2 chapters didn't start with 'in hindsight'. So only Dr C centred chapters will start with in hindsight.**

**Apologies for rushing in to things and general crappiness.**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm going to the police."  
"No!"  
Dr Cox glared. "Trisha, this has gone beyond threats. This is actual murder. This guy's dangerous."

"What can the police do? We have no idea who it is."

"Wake up Eliza, that's what they're for! The whole reason the police are around is to protect those too weak to defend their own asses. Like you, for example."

"But…."  
Perry sighed. "Newbie. Do you realise what will happen otherwise? This guy will keep on killing. Strangers first. Then that intern you passed in the hall the other week, and that woman who always orders the same as you in the canteen. Then it'll be the people no one really cares about like Peepants or Ted or someone."

JD sighed. "Shuddup." He said tiredly. Perry ignored him.

Sooner or later, the people are gonna be closer and your friends are gonna be the ones in a coffin. And you'll keep blaming yourself when Ghandi and Barbie kick the bucket, because you knew about this all along and you never did anything………"  
JD was shaking his head, denying it, although he knew the man was right.

"And then it'll be the most important person dying, me. This stupid bastard seems to have a kind of vendetta against me: probably envious of my hair, or my body, or my genius….."

JD wished he could whistle like Dr Cox could so he could bring the man out of his ego inspired rambling. Instead he was stuck there.

"….and then you'll go insane with guilt cuz all your friends are dead, and then Mr Lovely Stalker Man, everyone's best friend, will show up and pump you full of lead."

JD sighed, once more. "If I agree will you shut up?"  
"Well I don't see why you don't worship the sound of my voice, but yeh, pretty much.

"Okay then! To the police station!"

"We've got work."  
"Fine then. Shifts, then to the police station! And yes, Gretta, you may ride in my car since your scooter 'thing' isn't around. But I have rules: no eating, no drinking, and if you once refer to my car as 'the Coxmobile' you're being dumped on the side of the road.

"Damn" JD muttered under his breath. "I won't."

"Good, good, Shelly."

They were halfway Perry's house, having decided to go there first so Perry could change, when he realised something.

"You still haven't told me why you were out in the rain."

JD gave him a funny look. "There's not that much to it. I ran out, it was raining."  
"You gotta think. There must have been something else. Why didn't you come back inside when you realised God or Allah or Spongebob had emptied his bathtub on you?"

"Spongebob?" Dr Cox glared. "Sorry. No reason real…..wait! I remember! I tried to go back inside but the doors were locked."

"Get real Joanna. Every door in the whole hospital was locked?"

"Every exit and entrance I know of."

"Didn't anyone notice?" JD shrugged. "It was quite late. No one wanted to leave or come in."

"Not even a puke covered drunk-as-a-skunk teenager?"  
"Not one. Guess even they didn't want to be out in that weather.

"Huh." The car pulled up at Perry's house. JD saw it before the older did.

"Shit." He breathed. Perry was facing away, didn't see what was there.

"What?" he asked, half nervously, half bewildered.

"Turn around, but don't freak." This, of course, had just made him more confused. He swivelled round. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

The house was wrecked. The large, clear window near the front was smashed, the door kicked down. The flowers Jordan had made him plant, which he had secretly come to love, were trampled into the dirt. He slid out the car, wide eyed Newbie following. Thick black smoke was pouring out the window and door. Crouching down, they made it into the lounge that had the broken window. The normally cream carpet was brown with mud and dirt that had been hammered into it. The widescreen television was gone, with no trace left behind. The sofa was alight with small flames, growing larger by the second. Perry quickly beat them out, JD standing by: looking and feeling quite useless. He leant out of the window to get some fresh air. He noticed something.

"Dr Cox!" he called. The man came over. JD pointed to the glass scattering the pavement outside.

"It's on the outside. This window was broken from inside."

"Well thank you Shelly Holmes." Dr Cox said sarcastically. "Bu the real evidence here is that!" But JD had left for somewhere. Perry sighed, and studied it himself. A trail of scarlet liquid lead from the window to mid lawn. Apparently escaping had been more painful than the bastards had hoped. Perry hopped out of the window, barely missing the broken glass. He picked a few blood encrusted blades of glass and shoved them in his pocket. Evidence. Evidence was good. JD reappeared, smiling slightly. "This is the only room that's been touched. I think they must have seen your car coming. It would explain the wet blood."

"It's wet?" Perry asked.

"Yeh. It looks it, at least. I'll check." JD jumped through the window too, swearing slightly as his arm was sliced open near the top."

"You okay Susan?" Perry asked, not turning around.

"Fine!" JD snapped, embarrassed. He bent down and ran a finger along the blood. "Yup." He held his hands up. Scarlet red, blood red.

"Is that all Alice?" Dr Cox said, looking bored and leaning against the wall. "I could of done that!"

"Then why didn't you?" JD cried.

"Laughs. Plus I'd have to move." JD shook his head slightly at his mentor's casual manner, and began to follow the trail. "I feel like a detective! Just like Turner and Hooch. I could be Turner and Turk could be Hooch……." Dr Cox whistled loudly before JD could drift off. The young doctor shot him a death look, before following the trail until he came to a seemingly untouched bush. He frowned and reached below the shrub to find something he wished he hadn't.

"Perry." Perry would of condemned the use of his first name if he hadn't noticed the urgency in JD's tone. He ran over.

"Crap." His eyes grew wide as he took in what was before him. A knife. A sharp, blood soaked knife. JD picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

"Oh god…" he breathed, his t shirt becoming stained with blood.

"Oh god…." Perry echoed, staring at the weapon. Neither of them heard the siren until JD was face down in the dirt.

"What the hell?" JD shrieked, twisting as his hands were pulled up behind him."

"John Dorian?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes! But what's…"

"You have the right to remain silent." Perry went to speak, but was too pushed to the ground.

"So there were two men." A different voice said. "Sick."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" he whimpered. Boy, had he had a crap week.

"Doctor John Dorian. You are being charged with the murder of Doug Murphy."


End file.
